That was Bloody Brilliant
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: just a fun little crossover with Harry Potter with no predetermined plot. YAOI pairings! HeeroDuo, QuatreTrowa, Wufei?, and eventual HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Harry Potter. Duh!

AN: Yes, this is a crossover of Harry Potter and Gundam Wing. Also I will be using the English spelling for the various names of the GW crew. And lastly this is fluff, meant for fun entertainment… in other words; there is no predetermined plot.

That was Bloody Brilliant

By Ryoko Porter

Part One

There is no sound in the vacuum of space, which was a good thing since the wrenching noise of exploding metal could have made the most bloodthirsty person sick. Colliding heaps of steel flew all around, denting some of the remaining robotic warriors. And five great gundanium monsters waited for the continued attack of their adversaries.

"So where's this great weapon we're supposed to destroy? They not using it after all?" came the annoyed voice of the black Gundam's pilot through the communication units.

"Patients Duo, they'll bring it." Answered the stock voice of Heero Yuy.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be patient when we get a mission simply stating, 'destroy powerful and mysterious weapon Oz has created before it gets you'. It didn't even give us a hint at what it can do! Well fuck that! If you ask me, I think they have given up on us and are just hoping that no one ties us to them." Duo complained.

"Well that's the thing Maxwell, no one asked you." Wufei said calmly.

"Oh shut up!" Duo snapped back. He was extremely anxious, none of them knew what to expect being unable to hack into the information about the weapon. Oz had been amazingly careful about this particular secret, and it was rumored that many had died to keep its secrecy.

"Allah! Look!" cried Quatre, interrupting the tension between his fellow pilots. All five looked ahead of them to find a huge cannon aimed at them. It looked as though it might have the power to destroy a whole planet, let alone five rather small Gundams.

"ATTACK BEFORE IT CAN CHARGE UP!" ordered Heero, but what they hadn't counted on was that it needed no charging time. Immediately it shot right at Deathscythe, giving Duo only time to swing at the beam of energy with his thermal scythe, in hope that it might at least throw it off course. The sheer amount of energy created an explosion that rocked all that was around. Visual sensors went off-line, forcing everyone to loose track of what was happening. Heat sensors were useless with all of the heat, and communication units lost their frequencies. If the sound had been working, the cry of Duo's name mixed with terror and pain that came from the Wing Gundam would have shocked anyone.

Finally after long moments of system reconstruction, Heero got the visual sensors back online in each of the Gundams. But what they saw almost made him wish he hadn't. Deathscythe had been ripped into pieces, as if it were only made of flesh. All that remained intact was the glowing green weapon that had been used to block the tragedy.

"He's not dead Heero! I can't feel him, but he's not dead either!" Quatre screamed over the intercom, with heavy static rising to a level that he could barely be understood.

But it didn't matter if he was understood or not, because all that Heero could register was the disappearance of the 'braided baka'. Heero hadn't yet sorted out the emotions he felt for his partner, but having him vanish made him loose track of everything else around him. He watched blankly as the scythe seemed to have a reaction to the energy that it had collided with. Pulsing in the nothingness, the weapon called to Heero. Crying desperately for the 'Perfect Soldier' to claim it to use for revenge.

Heero's body started to move on its own accord, as if in some sort of trance. Guiding the Gundam's hand to reach out and pluck the scythe from the emptiness. But as the fingers just nudged it, all hell exploded. Literally. In a split second, Wing was nothing more than Deathscythe. But the blast not only took Heero, but also reached out and took the others. Soon Oz was left with a lost Mobil Doll Army, and no enemy.

It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and he had turned fifteen over the summer. He felt much safer now that he was home at his beloved Wizarding School. Voldemort would have a much harder time getting here, where even the pictures watched him. Sure there were always surprises, and every year he seemed to get into more trouble. But that was due to his endless ache for adventure, that he had inherited from his father according to some. Plus, he always could trust that his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, to help him out. Oh he could never forget the Weasley twins George and Fred, who could keep anyone but themselves out of trouble. Last year he had heard that some of the Gryffindors had started betting money on how soon the two would get a detention. There was also Hagrid, the half-giant who had an amazingly gentle heart. But his greatest comfort was Professor Albus Dumbledore, the head master. He had become Harry's idol immediately after seeing him for the first time. But after time he had become a sort-of grandfather to Harry. Protecting him from the greatest of threats.

Right now though he was hurrying along with Ron and Hermione, to their next class. They were running late due to the stairs changing, and leaving them far out of their way. Hermione led the way, for she wanted to be late least of the three. And had just turned a corner when they heard a cry of shock come from her.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. When Ron and him caught up with her they saw that she was covering her eyes and her cheeks were as red as Ron's hair. Continuing their gaze down the passage, they were shocked to find five completely naked boys lying unconscious.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed as he ran to the closest one so see if there was anything he could do. Tearing off his own robe, Ron used it to cover the Chinese looking boy. "Hermione give me your robe!" he ordered. As he ran to the next body, he caught the robe the girl had thrown to him. Harry too had gone to help, and had his robe covering the small blonde and the tall one who seemed to fall together. Hermione had also used her magic to tear a nearby window shade, and cover the one that had hair longer than most of the girls they knew.

"Hermione, go find the teachers!" Harry called, as she stood still a little shocked at the doorway. Nodding, she complied immediately. "You think they're alright?" Harry then asked Ron.

"Yeah, but do you have any clue as to who they are? I've never seen them before!" Ron pointed out.

"Maybe they're first years." Harry weakly answered.

"Have you ever seen a first year look like this? They must be at least sixteen!" Ron then continued to look over the boy whom's hair could match Harry's in messiness. "Where could they have come from?" Harry was about to answer when just at that moment, the eyes of the one Ron was hovering over snapped open. For a few seconds, the piercing blue eyes moved around the room. It seemed as though the boy was memorizing his location. Then he looked straight at Ron and fixed him with a glare.

"Omae wa?" he said in a tone that even in another language was clear for threatening.

"Um… it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Ron croaked out. "My name's Ron, and that over there is Harry. Our friend has already gone to get help. We found you unconscious, though it doesn't seem that you're hurt." Ron rambled on as the boy sat up and looked to the others on the ground. The two wizards watched as the boy's eyes stopped at the longhaired one. Then completely disregarding the robe covering him, he stood and walked over to the other. Kneeling down again he seemed to check over the body. Then he started to shake the other boy, with earnest concern.

"Moshi, moshi! Duo! Daijoubu ka? Moshi, moshi!" he begged.

"Go away Heero. Just give me five more minutes." The boy answered in a half asleep voice.

"Omae o korosu, Duo." The assumed 'Heero', muttered in distaste even though a smirk adorned his face.

"Kill me later, me just want sleep." 'Duo' then rolled over facing away from the other boy. But this only made it easier to be picked up.

"Baka!" Heero said almost affectionately as he carried the other in his arms like a prince carrying a damsel in distress. He then walked over to the others and one by one kicked them hard enough to emit groggy moans from them.

"Wait! You can understand English?" demanded Ron. "Then tell us who you are!" he yelled as he brandished his wand, ready to fight. For a moment the boy seemed to consider him, then he looked back to his work of waking up the others. "BLOODY WELL ANSWER ME!" Ron seethed.

"Yes I understand English, but an answer was not required. You knew I was awake." Heero then continued to coach the others into the waking world, using none of the compassion that he had for the one in his arms. "Okite!"

"Well shmeg!" Ron cursed. "Here we help these guys, even covering them with our robes, and we don't even get a thank you!"

"Somehow I don't think he's the type to thank people for any help they give him." Harry said to calm his friend's nerves. Just then though, everything was interrupted by a loud gasp. Looking over they saw Hermione standing besides Professor McGonagall and Snape the Potions teacher. And again Hermione was covering her eyes with red cheeks showing, it was then that Harry really realized that the other boy in his arms only covered Heero. In truth Hermione was lucky, because it seemed that Heero had no problems being naked. Plus in assumed concern, Heero had made sure that Duo was wrapped in the torn window drape.

"My goodness!" McGonagall said as she started summoning more appropriate apparel. But she was soon stopped by the glare that Heero had fixed her with.

"What are the coordinates?" Heero asked her.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stated with a proud smile.

"What's the year?"

"Nineteen ninety-five." Snape snapped. "And who are you?"

"H… Heero?" the mumbled voice of Duo interrupted. Then with Heero watching, two beautiful eyes opened. Then a slight smirk appeared. "Told you I'd be five minutes." He snickered.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai. Koko wa?" Duo reverted to the language Heero had been speaking earlier. "Mina-san wa daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubu. Koko wa Hogwarts gakkou no majo to mahoutsukai."

"Nani?" Duo almost screamed. "Masaka!"

End Part 1.

AN: Please forgive my rough Japanese.  
Ryoko Porter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Harry Potter. Duh!

That was Bloody Brilliant  
By Ryoko Porter

Part Two  
"Okay someone explain to me where the hell we are!" Wufei barked. He had been seething since he had woken up to have a short, bushy-haired girl standing over him. She had done nothing wrong, or to provoke him, but it was her presence that bothered him.

"We're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year is nineteen, ninety-five—which sucks cause Kurt Cobain is already dead, meaning I can't stalk him! Almost a hundred years before the first mobile suit was ever designed." Duo stated for the twentieth time. It seemed that none of his comrades wanted to believe where they were. Yet he too found it hard to ponder. Hogwarts wasn't supposed to be real. It was all just a book series called Harry Potter in their world. Yeah it had been written around the century they were in, but it had always been just reading source for kids. He had heard that it had gone in and out of popularity. Even movies had been made, but for some reason they had all disappeared after the first Gundam war. Yet here they were. And after explaining it all to his friends, they too saw the complete strangeness of their situation.

"Maxwell, I never thought you'd be the type to know your literacy history." Wufei had prompted. But Duo had just shrugged it off.

"Yeah well, when you talk as much as me… it helps if you have an endless supply of otherwise useless information."

"So what are we going to do now?" Quatre had worriedly squeaked. "What about the war back home? How are we going to get back? And if we can't, then what are we going to do here?"

"We will remain here, close to the spot where we appeared in this world. It may be our only chance of getting back. If we cannot return we shall decide later on our actions." Heero said calmly.

"Ah it'll be nice not having to fight the war for a time. Just think, we may even be able to retire from the soldier business earlier than we thought! And not be dead!" Duo said in a sort of trance. He was imagining what he would do first in their Oz imposed vacation.

"But Duo, what about all the people we've left behind? The ones who counted on us?" Quatre whined.

"Quatre no one counted on us at home. We were just the small band that seemed to only wreak havoc on everything. No one counted on us, because they didn't know what we were doing. Okay so their lives may suck from now on, but there's nothing we can do about that here. I say we follow Heero's plan, and if we can get back so be it. But if we can't, well then that's okay too. I think we should enjoy this blessing. We're in a world of innocents. Dude we are in paradise!" Duo grinned at the end of his little speech. Then in a sudden look of deep thought he seemed to have an inspiration. "About the biggest problem I can think of, is that we maybe muggles, and that would mean we'd have to find somewhere else to stay."

"That won't be a problem Mr. Maxwell." A gentle male voice came from behind them. When the pilots turned they were greeted with the vision of an old man who seemed to have an air of both innocents and sorrow. His long beard covered most of the front of his body. But he wore long purple robes and a tall hat upon his head. His eyes glittered with wisdom and a kind of childishness. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I have made arrangements for you five to stay here and study along with the other students. I and the staff will try our best to make you feel at home, but you must understand that in our world things may work a little differently. If by chance, you remain here until you turn eighteen, we are prepared to help you all get settled into an independent life. But now because of your age, you will have to stay here all year long. The governments here are very strict about such things. When you are ready we will help you to get jobs. But now it is time for you to learn how to use the powers handed down to you through the generations."

"What powers?" Trowa finally spoke.

"Why the magic that you hold in yourselves of course! You are wizards, which if I may say… is a good thing. If you were muggles, we would have some troubles." Chuckled the old man. Duo immediately envisioned him as a thin Santa Claus.

"Okay wait! Before we go any further, let me ask something." Wufei sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is a muggle?"

"A non-magical person." Duo explained quickly. Wufei then huffed again and turned to Heero.

"Oh you know he's going to have a head-start, reading all the books." He harshly whispered. Then raising his voice so everyone could hear, he took his turn at Duo. "Oh and here I thought we were all adults!"

"Not in this world! Besides Wu-fuzz, when have you ever actually thought I was an adult?" Duo grinned and he rubbed the Chinese boy's head, making his hair look even weirder than normal.  
"Okay so we have to stand in front of countless students and faculty, just to put on a hat?" Wufei once again yelled. The whole experience seemed to piss him off. But as he breathed heavily in an almost blind rage, he was interrupted by Heero's smooth voice.

"One-thousand, three-hundred, and twenty-eight students." He stated as if obvious, as the others just stared at him in a semi-shock.

"Okay, now it's official. J really fucked you up!" Duo snorted in frustration. Yet as soon as the five were called into the dining room, all intimate emotions were forgotten. The place was amazing. It was far better than any colony atmosphere, and the pure emotional emotion that radiated from everyone was exciting. As they made their way up to the head table, the stares and smiles of the students warmed their hearts and scared them. They had been terrorists, trained not to be seen. Finally at the head of the room they stood, ready to begin with the Sorting Ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Dumbledore called for the attention of the school. "I'm sure all of you have heard the rumor that some unexpected visitors have appeared. And I'm going to confirm it tonight. Though where they came from is unimportant, I want to make it clear that they are unused to our customs and will need patients. Because of their age, they will be joining the fifth year class. However inexperienced they will be taking beginner courses to catch up. Please help them in anyway that you can. Now for the Sorting! Professor McGonagall." He passed the stage to the harsh looking woman that had a slight air of kindness. She placed the stool on the floor, and a torn hat upon it.

"It's my bloody break! Once a year I was promised." The hat grumbled as it suddenly came to life.

"When I call your name, please just come and sit down." Ordered the woman, to the boys. "Barton, Trowa." She said loud enough for the whole school to hear the name. Trowa sat on the small stool, as he was fitted with the living hat.

"Ah yes, let's see. Memories hidden away, and a courage surpassing many I have seen. And a willingness to do what it takes. But the house that calls to me is… RAVENCLAW!" the hat proudly announced. As Trowa got up, he was directed to the table that sat his new roommates. The group graciously welcomed him, as his joined them. And it surprised Duo to see Trowa even shake the hands of a couple of the boys.

"Chang, Wufei." McGonagall called out. Wufei shook his head in slight disgust, but he took his place on the stool just as Trowa had.

"Such devotion to honor and justice. This is an easy one… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat again announced. Quatre giggled as Trowa and Heero smirked, and Duo outright laughed. Wufei looked like his head was going to explode. It was one thing to be sorted into houses with names like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff? True he didn't know anything about this place, but kind of 'WEAK-ASS' name was Hufflepuff? Oh the dishonor! But he too left the stool and sat at the table he was pointed to. He wasn't greeted as warmly as Trowa, but the others could see that the other students agreed with the crappy state of their house name.

"Maxwell, Duo." And in traditional Maxwell fashion, Duo bounced up to the stool and grinned. But as soon as the hat touched his head, it seemed to cringe. It curled up it's damaged rim, and seemed to shrink.

"Such pain… I am sorry." The hat whispered to Duo. Then after straightening itself back up and it made it's announcement. "SLYTHERIN!" Duo then took off the hat and handed it back to the professor. But he grinned at the strange thing, and spoke gently.

"Don't worry, Quatre's next. His life is like sainthood compared to mine." he then went to sit at the table decorated with green. He quickly made friends with the group, not minding the glares he received from other tables, mainly Gryffindor.

"They always glare at us." Sneered an almost white-haired boy. He was thin and had a kind of subtle elegance. He opened his hand to Duo, who took it, and introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy."

"Cool name." Duo grinned. "I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie!" he added before trouble started.

"Winner, Quatre." Quatre gently sat onto the stool and smiled as the hat was placed on his own head.

"Oh a challenge!" the hat seemed to grin. "Such bravery, yet not the will to do anything it takes. But the devotion, and the wisdom!" then the hat seemed to look over at Trowa, unnoticed by many. "It will have to be… RAVENCLAW!" the hat said proudly. Quatre's smile got even bigger as he thanked the hat and joined Trowa. Quatre was greeted as kindly as Trowa had been, but he leaned more on Trowa as he gathered the names of everyone at the table.

"Yuy, Heero." The whole school stopped to watch Heero sit. His natural air of mystery seduced their young eyes to him. His face was neutral, focused on everything that was happening around him. Then he felt the light touch of the dirty old hat to his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat instantly announced. The whole Gryffindor immediately applauded as Heero made his way over to them.

"Cool! I was starting to think we wouldn't get anybody here!" chimed George.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron grumbled. He was still miffed about how Heero had treated him earlier. But all became forgotten when the food appeared. Mountains of mashed-potatoes, and beef Wellington. Soups of every kind. Vegetables that the pilots had never tasted. Oh and so many pies and cakes for dessert.

It was a half-an-hour though when Duo stood from his place at the Slytherin table and made his way over to Gryffindor's. With a candy toothpick in his mouth, he rested his arm on Heero's head to support his weight. Then leaning down so his face was beside the stock boy's he grinned.

"Hey Hee-chan! Can we talk after dinner? In private?" he asked. For a moment Heero just considered Duo through the corner of his eye, then silently nodded. At this Duo's grin widened as he stood back up straight. "Cool, thanks buddy!" Duo then looked at Fred Weasley, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey! Duo Maxwell at your service!" he said as he held out his had for Fred to shake.

After the exchange of greetings Duo left the table, walking back to his own. But Fred had found a small piece of paper in his hand, which he found to have a note from Duo: 'Barrowed an exploding cap, make it up to you later.'

Then without anymore warning, a loud pop sounded from the Hufflepuff table. But it was quickly answered with "MAXWELL!" and laughing from everyone in the hall, as the longhaired boy was chased down by a food covered Wufei.

"Oh score! NO KATANA!" Duo cackled manically.

End Part 2.

Duo would be such the Kurt Cobain fan!

Ryoko Porter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or HP…. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor right now.

That was Bloody Brilliant  
By Ryoko Porter

Part Three  
"So Duo, what did you want to talk about?" Heero lightly demanded. The two had snuck away when they were supposed to be following their houses back to the common rooms, not at all worried about getting lost. They were in the business of being spies' after-all; it would be an insult to think that they couldn't find their own way around. So now they were alone in a dark bathroom, where they were sure no one would think to look.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me earlier. I didn't think you'd want me to say it in front of the others, but thanks for making sure I was okay." Duo then smiled a genuine smile to Heero. It was nothing like his usual grins, but it was beautiful and gentle. Heero quickly stored the vision in his brain for future memories. Yet his heart cried out for more. Heero had enjoyed the feeling of Duo in his arms earlier. It felt so right to have the gentle weight resting in his arms. Yet he liked most the feeling of devotion he had when with Duo so close. Heero then watched as Duo started heading back the way they had come from the dining hall. And in an instantaneous feeling of possessiveness, he grabbed the braid that swung seductively behind his friend.

Duo feeling the weight of the hand on his braid turned back to Heero, to see his face to the ground in shame.

"I thought you were dead." Heero then muttered simply. It didn't seem as though he meant for Duo to hear, but he had. In a deep understanding, Duo realized that Heero was fighting to understand his emotions. So in an empathetic gesture he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck in a gentle hug. Duo could feel as Heero buried his face into his own shoulder, and wrap his arms tightly around him. Heero's hot breath tickled his neck. And the arms tightened around him in a very desperate way, while still holding the braid in his hand. Then in a soft and almost fearful voice, Heero spoke again. "Can I keep you?"

To say that this did not surprise Duo would be a lie, but in a quiet happiness Duo accepted in a beautifully simplistic, "Yes". He'd never felt as he did now in Heero's strong and possessive arms, like he was totally needed and more importantly totally wanted. Never would've he'd imagined that one day he's have such a power over his stock friend, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't abuse it. Duo wasn't stupid, love with Heero would be hard, but there was no doubt in his mind or heart that it would be worth it. Turning his head, Duo kissed Heero's temple tenderly. Though he certainly didn't expect Heero to return his affection with a whisper of a kiss in the hollow of his neck, to which he couldn't help but grin about.

For a while, the two did nothing but hold one another in the empty Hogwarts hallway. Neither had any thoughts or worries about the world around them, as they simply were content to acclimatize to being together. But when Heero's arms suddenly tightened almost painfully around him, Duo knew that something was up.

"Heero?" Duo whispered.

"Someone's watching us!" Heero growled as his grip became more protective. Duo too looked around them, specifically looking to see if there were any magic-paintings near by. But when he saw that there were none, he too became more alarmed. Moving against the wall to cover their backs, the two newcomers could do nothing but wait for whatever this strange place would throw at them.

Just as both were imagining the worst-case scenario, two glowing red eyes that seemingly hung in the air not ten feet away answered them. The eyes were ungodly evil looking things, staring at them from their place near the floor. And if Duo had never read the books, he might panic at the sight of them.

"Oh thank God!" Duo breathed in a sigh of relief. "It's just Mrs. Norris. C'mere kitty!" the longhaired Gundam pilot cooed. Amazingly enough, the strange caretaker's cat came when called, and allowed herself to be picked up. Duo lovingly held the red-eyed cat while stroking its fur with his free hand, completely disregarding the idea that Filch would probably be not far away. "See Heero, it's just the world's creepiest cat!" which apparently was a title that Mrs. Norris didn't appreciate as she bit Duo's hand. The hateful cat escaped her captor easily as Duo cried out at the surprise of her attack.

"Here, let me see," Heero commanded as he grabbed Duo's hand for inspection.

"It's nothing Heero," Duo whined. "I was just surprised, that's all!"

"What is it? Who's down there precious?" Filch's voice interrupted echoing down the hallway to the two pilots.

"C'mon Heero! We don't wanna get caught!" Duo grinned playfully as he pulled his new boyfriend even further into the depths of the magical castle.

End Part 3.

I'm sorry I took so long, and that it's kinda short… but I've been having a problem with writer's block. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter done much sooner than I had this one done. This is a rewrite of the original series I wrote, but I don't think that I'll be quite following the same storyline… not sure. Also to the person who brought it up, and those who've been thinking it, "moshi, moshi" is used to get the attention of an ailing person (as I did in the prologue) or at least it is in the Japanese version of Lupin the 3rd: Castle of Cagliostro.

Ryoko Porter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; don't own HP or GW…. If I did, I wouldn't be living at home.

That was Bloody Brilliant

By Ryoko Porter

Part Four

Heero and Duo never made it to their respective houses that night; instead they opted to prowl through the school's dark places, discovering every little corner that they could find. The heightened adrenaline flowing through both boys' systems pushed their adventurism. It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that anyone saw them, for they had even eluded the ghosts.

It was Wufei that found them first, sitting amazingly inconspicuously at the end of the Ravenclaw dining table. There were only a few students that were having breakfast at the same long table, ignoring the new students in favor of texts, as was typical behavior for Ravenclaws. So disregarding his own housemates who tried to coax him into joining them, Wufei went to join his fellow pilots.

"Hey Wufei!" Duo greeted cheerfully as his Chinese friend sat down in front of him.

"Yuy," Wufei greeted Heero respectfully, ignoring Duo.

"Hey c'mon man, you still can't be sore about last night? It was just too good a chance to pass up!" Duo laughed as he remembered Wufei's food covered face glowering at him. But he got his answer with silence and a glare.

"Good morning!" the fresh voice of Quatre chirped as the blonde and his tall comrade took their seats. "What are you doing here?"

"Least political table to sit at," Duo explained as he gulped down a piece of toast. "No one much cares what the Ravenclaws do, and they don't care about others so long as they can continue their studies. We're just letting others know of our position in the school's social structure."

"You know Duo, I'm amazed that you can just stand by while innocent people are dying," Trowa said in his usual quiet and astute way.

A dreadful silence hung heavily over the five pilots; they did not hear the gasps of those around them as the torches around the room burned black and dangerously high. The other pilots didn't need to see what was happening to know that Duo's rage was dangerously close to losing control, an extremely rare but dangerous thing. And they were smart enough to realize that the sudden activity was due to his anger, though they couldn't say how exactly.

"You're right," Duo finally answered, sighing away his stress. "I probably won't just stand around and let people die, instinct won't let me. But you can forgive me for dreaming of being a normal kid for once in my life? And here life's finally giving me the opportunity."

No one dared to say anything more, all of them remembering that Duo had spent most of his life on the streets. Plus, how could they not agree? They too had led lives that forced them to grow up fast. It was simply that Duo was the most regretful, and probably rightfully so.

Duo's anger was short lived though, as he distracted himself by eating a cream filled donut. And the others didn't see that Heero had put his hand on Duo's knee, or that Duo's own hand physically begged for attention as it wrapped around the other. It was a secret comfort that they shared, one that was rudely interrupted by a jovial voice.

"Hello boys!" Dumbledore greeted. "That was quite a show of power Mr. Maxwell, though I prefer that you refrain from doing it again." Duo just shrugged, letting the old wizard continue. "Well your friend's little show, certainly makes it clear that you all need to go and buy wands. They will help to focus you powers, ensuring that a loss of control will likely not happen again. You will leave for Diagon Alley with Hagrid in just an hour, where you will buy your wands and other supplies."

"I do hope this isn't costing the school too much money!" Quatre worried politely to the huge man he sat beside. Hagrid certainly was an amusing fellow to the pilots, having never met anyone quite like him in their lives. And Heero and Duo were glad that he would be accompanying them to the outside world, especially since it seemed they would easily escape to do "explore".

"Awe don't worry too much, young friend! Hogwarts is always sending the train to London!" the gruff man comforted. "Can't get everything at Hogsmead!" he then gave a little wink to Quatre.

"Would any of you dears like some treats?" a voice interrupted. It was a kindly looking woman who was pushing a cart to the box that they had inhabited.

"Ah Betty, I'll have some of everything you got! These blokes never had any of it!" Hagrid laughed. Soon the six of them were eating various candies, and talking about what they would need from Diagon Alley. The boys were eager to learn whatever they could about their new domain, and were surprised at the long list of supplies they would be getting.

For a while, everything went quite nicely. Conversation was enlightening, and the candy was usually sweet. But the serenity of the moment was suddenly lost when Duo opened the first Chocolate Frog. As soon as the lid came open, the lively chocolate took a suicide hop straight at Duo. The strange thing then held onto the tip of the Deathscythe pilot's nose, trying desperately not to fall. But the poor thing was destine to loose' for without any of the assets of a real frog, it soon lost its grip and started to fall. What was worse for it was the sudden magical attack that left it in pieces.

""Now whoever done that, needed not! It was only a chocolate frog!" Hagrid huffed.

"You eat frogs that are still moving?" Quatre gasped.

"Never! They're just chocolate with a bitty spell on them!" Hagrid explained. But Duo knew who had destroyed the frog; it had been an act of a protective, if not possessive lover. He then followed the culprit who had already left the compartment nearly unnoticed.

Heero had gone as far as the next car on the train to hide. He sat thoughtfully in a compartment, with the door open and waiting for Duo.

"I'm sorry," Heero stated after hearing the compartment door lock.

"Hey it's okay," Duo comforted as he moved to sit next to his comrade. "I did it too, remember?" he referred to the fire he'd turned black earlier. "It's how this world is, and we'll just have to get used to it."

Duo then made a bold step, and lightly kissed the side of Heero's mouth. He didn't expect that Heero would respond much to it yet, but was happy when he did. Strong arms once again wrapped around his body, and unpracticed lips crushed over his. It was a brutal and possessive kiss, but yet it was also clumsy and wet. As Heero's tongue both demanded and begged to be let inside his own mouth, Duo reflected on how completely "Heero" it was. So strong and yet gentle in a subtle way, just like Heero was with him. Possibly the only part of it that wasn't much like Heero's usual nature was it's sloppiness; but that came from lack of practice, and it was completely endearing to Duo. This was more than likely, Heero's first kiss.

End Part 4.

Okay… first I want to say that I'm sorry it's so long between chapters. But honestly I'm not really that into writing this. I will because so many of you seem to enjoy it, but you'll have to be patient. To me, this is crap… I feel very little for it. But I suppose the it's a good challenge in forcing myself to finish something…though I'm not really sure how long that'll take.

Ryoko Porter


End file.
